


Experiment gone right

by Lil_Angel_Boi



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Human Experimentation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superpowers, the main character isn’t Evan this time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Angel_Boi/pseuds/Lil_Angel_Boi
Summary: John’s father used to own a company until he passed, leaving John to run it, but his fathers company wasn’t as good as John had first expected. Now John has been sucked into the experimentation his father started, and has to find a way to stop it.(That feels like I just wrote the start to a video game lmao)





	1. Slices and Scars

It wasn’t the cold ground that woke him, nor was it the blinding light. No, it was the sound of screams, the cold, horrified screams that shattered the darkness and brought him back into the world. There he lay, shivering as the cold finally crept into his bones. His mind was still muddy from the bar...

 

_The bar... What happened at the bar? I was there because of my dad, and I danced with a few guys and girls. A few guys offered to buy me a drink but only one guy actually gave me one... The drink! Someone drugged me!_

 

He winced, his thoughts growing too loud for his vicious hangover. He sat up slowly, using the moment to assess the situation. He was in a small white room, big enough that he could stretch comfortably but small enough that he could touch both walls with his fingers and toes if he laid down. He stood quickly, his panic slowly starting to fuel him as his head snapped around, making him nauseous. He held down the bile and sat back down, the room spinning like a tornado. He groaned, covering his face with his hands. The person who did this to him was going to pay when he saw them again. With his eyes finally adjusted to the bright light he was able to look around for more detail. The room was made of dark concrete, the light reflecting to make it look white at first glance. There was a small bed and a metal toilet, as well as a small mirror and a sink. He looked for a window and cursed when his results came up negative. He stood and slowly walked towards the mirror, this time being careful of his throbbing headache. He heard another scream from the other side of his door and he cringed, listening to how hoarse the “man’s” voice was. He placed his head on the sink before finally bringing himself to look up at the mirror.

 

He froze at his reflection, placing a hand against the mirror as if to wipe it away. His cheeks looked shallow and his eyes were sunken. His hair looked greasy and his nail polish was gone, just like his rings that usually covered his hands. He lifted his shirt to see his rib cage showing slightly. He felt like he had only been out for hours, not days. He pulled his shirt off all the way, revealing needle pricks and scars all along his chest. The scars looked fresh enough, but at the same time like they had been there for years. He hissed under his breath as he touched one of the scars, the pain coursing through his veins. He put his shirt back on before letting out a choked sob. He shivered before sinking slowly towards the ground, tears running down his face. He was being tortured probably because of his father. They wanted the money, he knew it, and if they gave him the chance he would tell them how to get it. He growled in anger before rushing the metal door and slamming his fists against it, screaming his voice raw. He sighed in relief as the door finally budged open but his relief quickly vanished as two men wearing full black quickly rushed him, grabbing him by the arms and pulling him into a dimly lit hallway.

 

“Stop struggling and we’ll let you go.” he heard a gentle voice behind him say and he froze, the voice bringing up red flags asit continued. “We’re not here to hurt you, we just want to run some tests,” the man concluded before walking in front of John, causing him to stumble and almost fall. For a moment he was grateful for the hands that caught him until he remembered that those hands were the same ones pushing him towards the man. He struggled lightly against the men before going limp, trying to conserve his energy. The men dragged him to his feet and he was forced to stumble along as his captor went on with what seemed to be a boring monologue that you only find in cheap superhero movies. “You see your fathers company was a lot more then just residential or pharmaceuticals, no, it was much more then that. He was also the lead contributor to our experiments.” The man walked forwards, placing his hand on the keypad in front of him. The men holding him seemed to loosen their grips... if only.

 

He went limp again, the two guards stumbling and loosing their grips on his arms as he brought his feet back under him and stood quickly, bringing a foot to the right man’s chest. He turned to the man on the left, who was still unsteady, and twisted his arm before shoving him towards the wall, the man going limp on contact. He finally turned to his captor, who had pulled out a taser and taken aim. “Shit!” He cried before running away from the armed man, only to get shot in the back. He felt his body tense as he hit the ground, hard. He begged the man to stop but the man showed no interest in listening to his pleas. He called in two more men as they picked him up and carried him along. John felt the world flutter into darkness as they rounded another corner. He fought towards the light as the man continued to speak.

 

“You are quite the fool, aren’t you? We’ve spent years making this place inescapable, so why would you think you had a chance, hm?”

 

“Go to hell!” He spat back, but like last time, the man continued as though he hadn’t said a word.

 

“You see the experiments we have here are dangerous, but limited to only certain types of people. Very few have survived their surgeries, but if they do, they have quite peculiar outcomes. The first one that worked had wings... sure he only lived for a year but he’s still a legend. You’ll find that the others have called themselves “Angels” because of it.” The man chuckled to himself at the thought of the name before continuing, “You’ll find yourself with them quite soon, I promise you that.” And with his last ounce of energy gone, his dream took charge.

 

_“Daddy, where are we going?” The young boy asked, holding his fathers ring-covered hand. The words weren’t exactly clear, but rather like there was a wall in between the dreaming man and his younger self._

_“To see the experiments, of course!” His dad replied cheerfully, yet his joy never reached his eyes. Yet the response seemed to be enough to please the young boy as he clutched his stuffed teddy bear harder. A scientist walked up to his dad, voices muffled so the dreaming man couldn’t hear anything except for the word future and failed repeated over and over. Then the dream teleported to a room with three children, one watching tv, one playing with a ball, and one reading a book. The one watching tv smiled to him, motioning for him to come over. The young boy looked at his father, who nodded and lay his sons hand go. The young boy walked over to the tv boy and smiled, the tv boy motioning at the teddy bear._

_“What is that?” He asked, causing the young boy to gasp._

_“It’s a teddy bear, you know what a teddy bear is, right?” The tv boy shook his head, causing him to frown, “do you want it?” He asked and the tv boy nodded vigorously, causing the young boy to smile and give it to the tv boy. The young boy stood silently for a moment before walking towards the next kid, smiling at the warm feeling that filled his chest at the moment. The boy was humming to himself until he saw the young boy and smiled._

_“You’re here!!” The ball boy giggled before hugging him._

_“Oh course! And I brought you this!” John handed him what looked like a piercing, the boy staring at it in interest._

_“What is it? A shirt pin?” The ball boy asked, earning a giggle before the young boy showed him his own ear. He had only gotten one ear pieced but it was enough to make the ball boy marvel at him._

_“No silly, it’s an ear piercing! I’ll find a way to help you get your ear pierced next time I come... I promise!!” The young boy held out his pinky, “I pinky promise.”_

 

_“Pinky promise it is!” The ball boy giggled again before the young boy hugged him again. The boy heard his father call before he frowned._

_“I’ve got to go to my pa, but you’re my favorite! Remember that!”_

_“I’ll remember you until next time!” And with that the young boy hugged him one last time and the two parted, the boy going back to bouncing his ball and the other going towards his father._

_He stood next to his dad as the book boy finally looked up from what he was reading._

_“So, you finally worked up the courage to see me, huh?” The book boy asked, the room suddenly turning cold. The young boy almost screamed when he saw the book boy’s eyes, which were a glowing green that shifted into a blue. The dreaming man walked closer, shaking as this one moment pierced his dreams every time he had one. It was the words that changed his life forever, the words that made his father become more protective and distant at the same time, the words that made his father kill himself, the words that destroyed his family. “You,” The green eyed boy said as he looked the young boy clutching his fathers hand, “you are the one who will free us all.” He felt his father pick him up and carry him out of the room. The next bit were quick flashes of him life. Him asking to see the children again and his father slapping him, telling that the boys were called experiments and that he was to never see them again. His mother passing away because his father never cared for her, he just let her rot away into nothingness. His father snapping at him because he was looking through the files of the boys who were now teenagers to find that there were more of them. His dad telling him that he would run the business someday and that he wished he would have a better son to run the business. The day his father stopped calling him son and called him John instead. The day he went to his fathers funeral and read the suicide note and earned the inheritance._

And the darkness took his moment of weakness as an opportunity to swallow him whole.


	2. Red and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE COME THAT BOI

His eyes fluttered open again to a room, but not the same one as before. This one was larger, much larger, maybe around fifty feet from each corner to the other. There were random ledges and the entire room was made of glass instead. There were two beds, causing John to sit up immediately. He looked down and noticed that his normal attire was traded for a plain white shirt and black sweatpants. He backed himself into the corner nervously, looking around the room like a wild animal. “Hello?” John called out, shaking as the only response he heard was footsteps. John held out his fists to prepare for the worst the other responded.

 

“Hi!” They called out, John immediately running from under his little corner to see the man, but when he looked no one was there. “Don’t try to look at me... I don’t really show my face to anyone,” the voice practically laughed before appearing on one of the really tall platforms, allowing John to only see his legs hanging off the platform.

 

“H-how did you get up there.. you were just- but I- how the hell?” John stammered before sitting in his corner, blinking rapidly as though it would all disappear. “This has got to be a dream, there is no way people can vanish and reappear,” he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Well it does happen.” The voice was above him again and John jumped, letting out a tiny squeak of surprise. John placed his face in his hands, trembling. This man was going to kill him, he was going to die and no one would know. He wished he hadn’t done all the things he had, like not slept with a man or that one time he forgot to pull out of that girl... especially that one time he forgot to pull out of that girl? Did he have kids? What if he was a father and he died and the kid didn’t get the inheritance money? He’d feel even worse God damnit. And what if- “Hey calm down there buddy, you’re shaking like crazy,” the voice smiled as they placed a hand on John’s shoulder, John flinching away from the touch. “I’m not gonna hurt you, breathe ok?” John removed his hands to see a boy, around 20 most likely, with matching brown hair and eyes. He had these semi pudgy cheeks (in a good way) and lips that leaned on the rosier side. The boy had a purplish bruise on his left cheek and right eye, as well as needle marks on his neck. John couldn’t help but stare for a moment, gasping when he noticed the pair of blue and red movie glasses on his forehead which caused the man’s face to turn bright strawberry red. The man looked away before practically falling through a hole in the floor that had just appeared, the hole disappearing almost as quickly as it had appeared.

 

“Wait a minute, who are you?” John asked, running to see if he could get a glance at the brown haired man again. The man peaked his head from one of the top perches before he disappeared out of vision again. The next thing he knew the man appeared next to him, causing John scream and Smitty to chuckle.

 

“The names Smitty, and you are?”

 

“Jo-“

 

“Wait!! Don’t use your real name, they could use it against you,” Smitty placed a hand over John’s mouth, looking around at what seemed to be at nothing before he moved his hand away. “They have hidden cameras all over the room,” John followed Smitty’s eyes to a corner, where the small reflection revealed everything he needed to know. “They found me and my last roommate trying to escape... They killed him but I gave up before they could shoot me. They tortured me for quite a while after that, telling me that I was just an experiment and wouldn’t be anything better then that.” Smitty looked down at the ground sadly before shaking his head, meeting John’s eyes. “Who are you? Sorry I veered off topic a little,” Smitty laughed nervously, running his hand through his hair.

 

“Well they already know who I am so it doesn’t really matter... My names John, John Keyes.” The next thing he knew he was suspended by just an arm over what looked like a fifty foot drop. “Woah woah woah lets put me down _safely_ on the ground and I’ll explain everything,” Smitty stared at him with no emotion, causing John to struggle slightly and grasp at Smitty’s arms. “Please I swear I just inherited my fathers company because he died and had no clue he was experimenting on people if anything I’m the one supposed to free you guys according to this one kid I swear!” He rambled, Smitty’s eyes widening as he teleported back to the floor of the room with John, who was yet again trembling. He thought he could breathe until he was shoved up against the wall, Smitty’s face mere inches from his.

 

“How do you know who he is, huh?” Smitty growled, John struggling not to laugh at the obvious voice crack. From this close he could see a few white patches in the boy’s hair, definitely peaking John’s interest. He would have to ask Smitty if he ever got the chance to why his hair was white.

 

“Put me down and I’ll explain I swear,” John choked out, Smitty staring at him for a moment before shoving himself away from John, who took the moment to grasp at his throat and panting, resting his other hand on his knee as he looked down. He looked back up to see Smitty sitting on his bed, motioning for John to sit on the other one. John gulped before walking towards the other bed, hands trembling as he followed the teleporting man’s directions. He rubbed his wrists nervously before sighing, clasping his hands together. “You see when I was younger my father used to take me here a lot, at least I think it was here, I’m not exactly sure. Anyways he would introduce me to his “patients”, some of them only being my age, around seven or eight, or a few being thirties, and every time I came I would bring gifts, like the glasses on your head... I brought you those.” John watched as Smitty brought a shaking hand to his head and grab the glasses, bringing them over his heart.

 

“If you were that kid then what other gift did you bring me, huh?” He grew hostile, which practically broke John’s heart.

 

“I brought you this multi-colored propeller hat that the doctors stole from you. That was the first thing I gave you and the next time I came back you were crying because they had taken it from you and made you watch as they burned it so I had these cool 3-D glasses I had gotten from watching a movie and told you to hide these and you hugged me, like usual. I also got you this piercing and you thought it was a shirt pin and my dad called me and I told you that ‘you’re my favorite, remember that’ and you said-“

 

“I’ll remember you until next time.” John brought up his eyes and looked at Smitty, who had tears streaming down his face. “You remembered me, after all these years?” John nodded, earning a small smile from Smitty.

 

“I pinky promise,” John joked, earning a snort from the man across from him.

 

“How the hell did you remember that?” John shrugged, Smitty shaking his head in disbelief. “And for some reason I was so confident that you would forget me.” And to that John shook his head rapidly, causing Smitty to laugh.

 

“Hey, I don’t know if your sensitive about this, but what’s going on with your hair?” He watched as the joy left Smitty’s face, John cringing as the man rubbed his arms and looked towards the ground

 

“Did you, by chance, hear the screaming yesterday.” Smitty looked up and then he was sitting next to John, leaning against him. John didn’t know what to do so he put an arm around Smitty’s shoulder, steading the man, “they were punishing me from the escape attempt, and one of the things they’ll sometimes do is pump me full of a bunch of chemicals for “experimental purposes” and some of them are really strong... well this time they’re turning my hair white. I mean they made my portals more accurate so I’m happy but at the same time it could have killed me... if anything it should have killed me.” Smitty sighed, wiping a tear from his eye.

 

“You guys go through a lot, huh?” John gritted his teeth in anger, balling up his fists.

 

“All in the name of science, y’know?” John was about to go off when Smitty shot up, “wait, people here have powers... so why are you here?” John froze, staring at his hands then at Smitty.

 

“I don’t know... I passed out at a bar and woke up with scars.” Smitty walked up to him and smiled.

 

“Then it’s time to find out what your powers are!” And with that Smitty pounced on him.


	3. Glitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I have stuff going on at home so the chapters short and not as good as I would have hoped... it’s also a filler chapter so yeah

“So... teleportations off the list.” John moaned as he clutched his arm, which had just caught the brunt of his fall through the portal Smitty had thrown for him.

“You fucking think? Ah! It hurts so fucking bad you fucking idiot!” John cried out, his voice reaching new octaves as he complained. The milky haired boy laughed, standing over John. 

“John, c’mon man calm down.” Which earned a middle finger from John. Smitty cackled even harder, clutching his stomach in pain. John tried to push himself up, his arm trembling as it collapsed under him. “Shit are you actually ok?” Smitty asked as the humor instantly left his eyes. He rushed to his knees, examining John’s arm. John sat quietly for a moment before pouncing on Smitty, who let out a shriek of surprise. The two wrestled for a moment before John managed to flip the man, sitting victoriously on the white haired man’s stomach. Smitty growled before shuddering, letting out a whimper. “J-John,” he stuttered, his eyes fluttering.

“Smit what’s wrong?” John asked as he rolled off the man and took his place next to him. Smitty trembled, rolling onto his side and holding his knees to his chest. He was breathing rapidly, voice seemingly caught in his throat. John stood quickly, rushing towards the door. He slammed his palm, voice cracking as he began to yell. “Help! Please help! He’s hurt, Smitty’s hurt! Someone come help! Please!” He heard footsteps clattering down the hall and he ran back to Smitty, clutching the smaller boy. He gasped as he looked at the boy’s hair, which was halfway white and still changing even though he looked just as young, if not younger. “Hey it’ll be ok Smitty, they’re on their way just hold on for me,” John felt men pulling him away as they grabbed the white haired boy. John watched helplessly as they carried the man away, John following behind them. They shut the door before John could make it out, the man stepping back in shock. What if he died? It would be his fault, he should have been watching him closer. Smitty was his only friend here and he was already gone. He felt the panic build up in his stomach as he began to pace the room. He ran his hands through his hair before he sat on his bed, rubbing his hands against his tired face. He sighed as he watched the lights in the room slowly dim, signaling night. He laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling as the world grew dark.

~~~

John sat up, the creak of the door opening alerting his mind and causing him to wake up. He watched as Smitty was shoved into the room, the man tumbling before falling on the floor. John leaped out of bed and sprinted towards the man, staring in shock. His brown hair was no longer brown, but rather a snowy white, but that wasn’t the only thing. What caught him the most was his eyes. John grabbed the small man by the cheeks, staring deeper into his eyes. One eye was a bright baby blue while the other was still it’s beautiful brown with gentle hints of red sprinkled throughout his eye. “Hey, you ok? What happened?” Joh whispered, brushing the white haired man’s cheek. Smitty leaned into the touch, a sad look crossing his face.

“The chemicals they gave me messed with my system so they tweaked them.” He stuttered before staring John in the eyes and instead of falling through a portal he immediately disappeared and reappeared on John’s bed, curled up in a ball. “They made it so I don’t have to produce portals anymore, but instead I just immediately teleport,” he sighed, stretching his body out as he stared at the ceiling. He looked over at John with a smile that never reach his eyes, “I am ok though... it was just a hiccup in the powers that they weren’t prepared for.” John walked over and sat down with him. 

“So you’re ok?” Smitty nodded but cringed, grabbing his side. “More operations?” He asked, Smitty giving him a sad look.

“I mean they said I’ll at least live to be sixty so I’m not too angry.” John gave him a look of shock, which earned a shrug from the white haired man. He stood, raising his voice as he began to yell, “I mean what the hell do I even have to live for? I’m going to be stuck in this fucking room for the rest of my life without knowing who my family is, being able to see real trees or go outside in the fresh air. I’ll never be able to smell the ocean or eat exotic foods. I’m stuck here like a fish watching the outside world and I hate it!!” He screamed as he threw a portal at his bed, closing it so it cut his bed in half. He stood there, eyes wild with rage before he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. John stood in the center of the room quietly, watching his pacing friend. The two said nothing, reminiscing in the silence before they heard the creak of the door again. They both turned and watched as an older man walked in, the same man that captured John. 

“What do you want?” John growled, feeling his heart drop as he moved in between Smitty and his captor. He didn’t know why but he wouldn’t let the man get near Smitty, especially since he was just hurt.

“Just to talk... that’s all. We’ve been thinking about reintroducing everyone, especially since you’ve joined the group.” John glared, clenching his fists.

“Wait, like Brock and Delirious? I get to see them again!” Smitty exclaimed, rushing forwards towards John’s side. John looked at the boy sadly as he reached John’s side and grabbed for his arm. John held Smitty’s waist, holding the man up as Smitty threw an arm around John’s neck. 

“You ok?” John whispered, earning a nod from the smaller boy before looking at the man again.

“Yes, you get to see them again, actually we’re moving everyone to the same room so when you’re ready we’ll move you guys too,” The man said simply, leaving the two boys alone with their thoughts.


End file.
